1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fashion belt capable of being attached to or detached from a belt of various cross-sectional shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the articles in which men and women are dressed, a belt is not only used as a means for only tightening or fixing clothes, but, in recent years, it is also used widely as a decorative article as well. This kind of belt now in use is usually formed out of a skin of various kinds of animals, such as oxhide, or various kinds of hard resins, such as vinyl chloride to a suitable width. The cross-sectional shape of such a belt may be restricted by these materials, and such a belt in use usually has a flat cross-sectional shape. Most of buckles as means for connecting both end portions of such a belt have a structure suitable for the cross-sectional shape of a belt, i.e., suitable for fixing a flat belt.
Most of the conventional belts described above have a flat cross-sectional shape, so that buckles for connecting both end portions of the belts have a structure suitable for the cross-sectionally flat belts. Therefore, the non-availability of suitable belt-end-connecting means has constituted one of the causes of preventing the spread of various kinds of three-dimensional belts as fashion belts the improvement of the decorativeness of which has been pursued in recent years.
In order to improve, especially, the decorativeness of a belt, it has been demanded in many cases that materials having a very high degree of unevenness of the surfaces thereof, such as the leather of a crocodile and a big lizard and a braid be used. However, in order to form an integral belt for men's trousers and women's skirts and one-piece dresses without spoiling the characteristics of the uneven surfaces of these materials, it is necessary that both end portions of a belt of such a material be formed so as to have a flat cross-sectional shape for fitting these end portions in a both end-connecting means properly since most of the end-connecting means are formed so that they suit flat belts. To meet this purpose, high-degree belt manufacturing techniques are required. Moreover, since the strength of such flattened end portions decreases greatly, it is difficult to use such materials for manufacturing a fashion belt, and this has prevented an extensive spread of a fashion belt.